Helping Him Heal
by AyaneSozen
Summary: Kakashi is recovering in the hospital after overusing his Sharingan yet again. But this time, he's practicing some decidedly different recovery methods. One-shot. KakashixOC. Read and review pretty please! Thank you :D


Helping Him Heal

A Kakashi Fanfic

Kakashi looks up from the hospital bed as he hears a light knock on the door to his room, the deluxe copy of "Icha Icha Paradise" Master Jiraiya gave him as a get-well present clutched loosely in his hand. His open gray eye glances at the door with a mixture of disappointment and anxiety as he wonders which doctor or nurse is coming in to poke and prod him this time. Or perhaps it's Guy, coming to tease him about being incapacitated, or Naruto, trying to sneak a peek at his face again.

He sighs tiredly and very reluctantly closes his book, wishing that they would just leave him alone for a few more minutes so he could keep reading. After all, he'd just gotten to his favorite part – when the hero first meets his beautiful (and violent) love interest and falls head-over-heels for her, quite literally. He gives the book a final longing glance and sets it on the bedside table. "Come on in," he says without much enthusiasm.

As the door slides open, he suddenly thinks this long half-week cooped up in the hospital has gotten to him and caused him to start hallucinating. Because the woman walking through the doorway is none other than Junko, the love interest from his favorite book, looking like she just stepped straight off the page and into his room. He sits up in the bed like a man in the grip of a dream, watching her with disbelieving eyes. Her long dark green hair swings around her shoulders as she moves toward him, her shapely hips swaying with each step.

As she gets closer, Kakashi slowly raises one shaking hand and points at her. "Y-you!" he blurts, his gray eye wide. "I-it's you! J-Junko – you're r-real!"

The woman stops and utters a nervous laugh. "Kakashi, what are you talking about? Don't tell me you don't remember me."

He frowns, confused. _She looks like Junko, but her voice_... _I know that voice. _

She reaches the bed and looks down at him, a slight smile playing on her face. "Wow, you must be worse off than Guy thought," she says teasingly. "He told me you were nearly well enough to be released, but just look at you – hallucinating and calling me the name of a character from some trashy romance novel." She smirks, her bright blue eyes glittering mischievously. "Maybe I should tell the doctors to keep you here another week, hmm, Kakashi?"

He quickly realizes that she's not the Junko from his book, though she does bear an uncanny resemblance to the character – which he's noticed as well as admired several times in the past few years he's known her. He suddenly remembers where they first met, and how – at the little tea shop that he and Guy tend to frequent, especially after a long and exhausting day of training. She was always their waitress, and her name was...

"Michiko," he says quietly.

She flashes him a pleased smile. "Ah, so you do remember me? Good. I suppose I don't need to have the doctor increase your stay after all – I'd hate to have one of my best customers out of commission for two weeks instead of one."

He nods slowly. "Yeah. Sorry I didn't recognize you when you came in. It's just, I was reading, and I thought-" He breaks off and quickly glances at his book. "Never mind what I thought." He looks up and meets her brilliant blue eyes. "So, did Guy send you here to give me a hard time?"

She chuckles and sits in the visitor's chair next to his bed. "No, I came because I wanted to," she answers. "I was... worried about you."

She lifts her hand toward his face and he tenses, thinking she might try to pull his mask down in an attempt to see what's beneath it, like everyone else does. Instead, her hand goes to his temple and she hesitantly brushes a strand of his silvery hair away from his closed Sharingan eye. Her fingertip suddenly touches his scarred skin and she quickly draws her hand back, her cheeks flushing a bright pink. She laces her hands together tightly and nervously looks away.

Kakashi gazes at her silently, wondering why she should be so embarrassed, and why she would touch him with such close intimacy. He thinks of his books, and of the things the characters do when they're around the object of their affections – blushing, flirting, coquettishly batting their eyelashes. As he watches Michiko nervously clutching her hands together, he wonders if she might be trying to do the same thing. _Don't be ridiculous, _he scolds himself. _What would a beautiful woman like her want with an old loner ninja like me? Maybe I really am dreaming._

"Well, you don't need to be worried about me," he says. "I've taken a lot worse, and I'm still kicking. Besides, the doctors said I would be able to leave in a few days – and go back to eating solid foods." His gaze grows dreamy and he sighs. "What I wouldn't give to finally have some real food again. I think I'd give anything for a bowl of Ichiraku ramen... _mmm_."

Michiko looks pointedly at him for a few moments before rising from the chair without a word and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asks, trying desperately to keep the note of disappointment out of his voice. "Visiting hours are until five." It puzzles him, that disappointment, but he chalks it up to not getting many visitors and being a little lonely – even though his last visitor had been Guy the day before. _It's not because she's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen and I think she might like me, _he tells himself. _No, of course not._

Michiko turns and favors him with a heart-stoppingly radiant smile. "I know," she says simply. "I'm going to get something – then I'll be back." With that, she leaves and slides the door shut behind her.

Kakashi sighs and lays back in the bed, watching the closed door through one half-lidded eye.He thinks of the way she looked standing in his doorway, like an enchanting dream come to life; the way her blue eyes sparkled brilliantly as she teased him; the way her lovely pale face grew hot with embarrassment when she touched him. _She said she'd be back, _he thinks, and his lips curve into a small smile beneath his mask. He's still smiling when his eye drifts closed a few minutes later and he falls into a thin sleep.

Kakashi awakens less than an hour later to the sound of another knock at his door. He bolts upright and immediately winces in pain, temporarily forgetting that he's not entirely recovered yet. "Come... come in," he says groggily.

The door slides open and Michiko stands there, as breathtaking a vision as before. As his open eye roams down her body, he notices she's holding something in one hand that looks like a basket.

"What's that?" he asks, silver eyebrows raised in interest as he suddenly remembers what she said about getting something.

"You'll see," she replies cryptically, smiling at his curious expression. She turns and slides the door shut behind her.

While her back is to him, a nervous Kakashi takes the opportunity to attempt to straighten his unruly, sleep-tousled hair, despite the fact that his hair is always wild and unkempt and no amount of straightening will change that. He quickly drops his hands as Michiko turns from the door, letting them rest at either side of his blanket, and watches her intently as she crosses the room to him.

Michiko sits down in the chair next to his bed and pulls the basket onto her lap. "I brought you something," she says.

Kakashi notices with a bit of surprise that she's beginning to blush again. _Maybe it's too warm in here for her, _he thinks. _She certainly can't be blushing like that because of me. _Then her eyes meet his for just a second and she quickly looks away, the blush in her face deepening from pink to red, and he suddenly thinks, _Or can she? _"You... brought me something?" he asks, eyeing the basket on her lap.

She takes a deep breath and glances back at him. His open eye closes in an unseen smile as he tries to assure her that she doesn't need to be nervous. She smiles back and utters a relieved little laugh. Then she reaches into the basket and pulls out a covered bowl, tied with a wide white string. She unties the string and lifts off the lid and steam wafts out, filling the room with a delicious smell that can only be...

"Ichiraku ramen?" Kakashi asks incredulously, reaching for the bowl with trembling hands. "You got me Ichiraku ramen? _Really_?"

Michiko smiles at his reaction and nods. "Yup. I even got your favorite – miso ramen with roasted eggplant."

He looks at her with an expression of gratitude. "My favorite?" he asks wonderingly. "How did you know?"

"Guy told me," she says. "I wanted to know more about you, so-" She quickly shuts her mouth, suddenly realizing she's said too much.

"You wanted to know more about me?" he asks slowly, his gray eye searching her face. _Why would she say that? _He wonders. _That must mean... _"Michiko, I-"

Before he can finish, she pulls a set of chopsticks from the basket and thrusts them into his hand. "Better eat it while it's hot," she says abruptly, avoiding his gaze.

Kakashi nods and tries to grip the chopsticks, but they fall from his still-weak fingers. "I don't have full use of my arms or hands yet," he says, casting her a sheepish look. "I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to ask, but would you mind... feeding me?"

Michiko glances at him with a brief look of comic surprise before smiling warmly and nodding. "Okay, sure," she says, reaching for the chopsticks. She dips the chopsticks in the bowl and gives him an expectant look. "Um, Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not going to be very easy to feed you ramen with that mask over your mouth," she says.

Kakashi chuckles. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He lifts a wavering hand toward his face, grimacing with effort, before dropping it back to the bed. "I think I'm getting weaker. You're going to have to remove my mask, Michiko."

She just looks at him for a moment before taking a deep breath and tentatively reaching toward his mask. She hooks her fingers into it and slowly starts to pull it down, revealing the bridge of his nose first.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone what you see," he says abruptly, making her pause.

"Of course," she says. "I promise." She continues to pull down the mask inch by inch, revealing his face, a face she always imagined in her dreams but never thought she would actually see. He's incredibly handsome, with fine features, pale skin, and a full mouth that she's often dreamt of feeling against her own. She draws in a shaky breath and slowly pulls her hand away, her fingers blindly trying to find the chopsticks as her eyes stay glued to his face.

"Wow," she whispers, awestruck by his beauty. Kakashi smiles beatifically at her and she nearly spills the bowl of ramen. "I mean, wow, this ramen looks delicious," she blurts quickly. She leans toward him with the bowl in one hand and the chopsticks in the other. "Time to eat!" She scoops some of the noodles between the chopsticks and holds them out to him. "Kakashi, can you lean a little closer? I can't reach you without spilling miso broth all over the bed."

He shakes his head. "No, I can't. You'll... have to get closer instead." His gray eye shifts to the bed, then back up at her. "You could just... sit on the bed."

Michiko swallows. "Um... okay," she says, hesitantly getting up from the chair. As she sits on the bed, her hip touches his and Kakashi feels something like an electric current shoot through his body. Their eyes meet for a split second before Michiko scoops up more noodles and lifts them toward his mouth. He obediently opens his mouth and eagerly lets her feed him, his watchful gaze never leaving her face.

When the bowl is empty, she sets it back in the basket and props up his pillows behind him. He leans back and sighs contentedly before uttering a satisfied burp. He looks at her with embarrassment. "Excuse me," he says, offering her a small smile.

"It's okay," she says, returning his smile. "My father always said that to belch after a good meal is to give your compliments to the chef."

Kakashi chuckles. "That's what I've heard, but I still like to remember my manners around a lady." He pauses, his eye roaming over Michiko's blushing face. "So, tell me – why did you bring me the ramen?"

Michiko looks down at her lap and shrugs. "Because I... wanted to do something nice for you," she says quietly.

"Well... why?"

"Because... because I..." She looks up at him timidly. "I..." She pauses to take a deep breath, closing her eyes for a few moments before opening them again. "I think... ImightloveyouKakashi," she says quickly, running the words together in her eagerness to voice them.

As he realizes what she said, his gray eye widens and his lips part in a gasp. "Y-you do?"

She nods. "Yes. I have for the past three years. I've had a crush on you ever since you and Guy started coming to the tea shop. I just... never had the guts to tell you... until now."

He sits up again and lifts a shaky hand to her face, cupping her pale cheek. "Michiko... I think... I might feel the same way... about you." He glances from her wide blue eyes to her parted mouth before running his thumb along her bottom lip, making her shiver. Then he gently pulls her face closer to his and lightly brushes his lips against hers. He slowly pulls back and looks at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

In a heartbeat she throws her arms around his neck and crushes her mouth to his, kissing him deeply and insistently. He gasps against her lips as the force of her embrace pushes him back onto the bed. His hands slowly and shakily climb from his sides to her waist, slipping beneath the hem of her shirt to caress her warm skin.

"Kakashi," she says breathlessly as she breaks the kiss and climbs on top of him, "I want you." Her lips hungrily trace along his jawline to his neck, nibbling on the tender skin just above his jugular.

"Oh Michiko, I want you too," he pants, his hands lightly cupping her firm yet soft breasts through her white cotton bra. "But what if somebody walks in? You might get in trouble."

"I'll take my chances," she whispers, her breath hot against his ear. Then her teeth close around his earlobe and she bites down gently. Kakashi cries out in surprise and grips her breasts tighter. Her tongue darts out and licks at the bite, soothing his reddening skin. Then she straightens up and frowns as she looks into his eye. "What? What's wrong?"

"I'm... I'm still too weak," he says quietly. "I can barely move my arms, much less anything else." He glances away, a little ashamed. "I'm afraid I'm not going to be of much use to you, Michiko."

She scoffs before chuckling lightly, making him glance back at her a little curiously. "Don't you worry about that, Kakashi. You just lie back and let me take care of everything." She grins wickedly as her hands pull up the hem of his skintight undershirt, revealing his perfectly chiseled abs.

"You know," she says, her hands pausing with the shirt pulled up to his chest, "if you're worried about getting caught, we could leave our clothes on. I _am _wearing a skirt, after all." She winks at him as one of her hands clutches the hem of her knee-length skirt and teasingly pulls it higher up her thigh. "What do you say?"

Not without some effort, he tears his eye away from the skin she's slowly uncovering to meet her gaze. "No," he says, his eye intently fixed on hers. "I want to feel you, Michiko. The clothes will just get in the way."

She hums happily. "I was hoping you'd say that. I want to feel you too, Kakashi. Now let's get these damn clothes off."

She tugs his shirt with its attached mask off the rest of the way, pausing briefly to greedily run her hands over his toned chest and taut stomach. Then she kneels between his legs and pulls down his pants and boxers together, tossing them onto the floor at the foot of the bed. "Oh, my my, Kakashi," she says as she looks at his naked body and prominent hard-on. "You're even bigger than I imagined." She smiles, obviously pleased, and gently touches the tip of his erection with her finger.

Kakashi groans, his hips jerking involuntarily at her touch. "Oh Michiko," he moans. "I want you so bad. Please don't torture me like that."

Michiko smirks and lightly traces her finger down the length of his shaft. "I'll do what I want to you, Kakashi, and you'll love it," she says, gripping him just above his balls. He gasps and his hips jerk toward her again. "Right now, I'm in control. And you're mine."

He looks at her with a feeling of surreal incredulity. He can hardly believe that the woman suddenly dominating him is the same Michiko he's known for almost three years, the same Michiko who waited on him with a pleasant, agreeable smile and always called him "sir". This Michiko is nothing like that one... but at the same time, she is. It amazes him to think that the whole time she was serving him tea and fulfilling his every whim as a patron, this Michiko may have been lurking just below the surface, watching and waiting and planning all sorts of naughty things to do to him once she finally had control over him. It excites him, and he feels a little shiver of anticipation run down his spine at what else she might have in store for him.

His thoughts break off as she dips her head and takes his hard arousal in her mouth, her warm tongue immediately swirling around the head and flicking the sensitive tip.

He moans loudly and throws his head back against the pillows. "Oh Michiko!" he cries. "Your mouth is so warm. It feels so good!"

After a few seconds, she releases his swollen member with a small _plop _and edges back till she's standing at the end of the bed. Kakashi looks at her with disappointment. "Wh-why did you stop?" he asks. "I really liked that."

"Because you're not allowed to come before I do," she replies curtly. Then she removes her shirt and skirt so she's just standing there in her underwear. "I want you to watch me," she says, her hands going to the clasp on her bra. She unfastens it and slips it off, revealing her full, pert breasts to his intently staring eye. Then she hooks her fingers in the band of her white cotton panties and slowly slides them over her hips and down her legs. She steps out of them and presents her naked body for Kakashi's approval. "Do you like what you see, Kakashi?" she asks, tilting her body in seductive poses for his visual enjoyment.

His wide gray eye traces slowly down her naked form, over her large breasts, along her flat stomach, across her shapely hips, to the soft patch of dark green hair accentuating her sex. His lips curl in a pleased smile as he looks back up at her face. "You're so beautiful, Michiko," he breathes. "Please come over here – I'm dying to touch you."

She smiles but doesn't move. "Only if you promise to make me come first," she demands. "And I want you to keep saying "please"."

He nods eagerly. "Yes, of course, I promise. Now get over here. _Please_."

She climbs back onto the bed and crawls between his spread legs, stopping at his groin. She's about to straddle him when he shakes his head. "Wait, not yet," he pleads. "I want to taste you first. Please."

Michiko hums her agreement. "Mmm, good boy. You learn fast." She crouches on the side of the bed and carefully removes one of the pillows from behind his head, making him slip into more of a laying position. Then she puts her left leg across his chest and kneels over his face, her knees on either side of his head. "Ready?" she asks.

He nods eagerly. "You smell so good, Michiko. I can't wait to taste you."

She kneels lower and instantly feels his tongue dart between her moist folds. Then it flicks over her clit and she moans, one hand going to the wall above the bed for support. Her other hand goes to his hair, her fingers tangling in the silvery strands. His tongue laps at her tender bud, her legs quaking beneath her with every hungry, insistent lick.

"Mmm, Michiko, you taste as good as you smell," he says before thrusting his tongue into her again.

"Oh god Kakashi, your tongue!" she moans. "Oh, it feels so good!"

She bucks against him and Kakashi increases his pace, licking her faster and harder, his lips and teeth brushing against her clit with each stroke. "Oh fuck!" she cries, her legs becoming weaker as her pleasure increases. "More! More! Just a little more! Oh god!"

Kakashi responds by curling his lips around her sensitive bud and alternating between sucking on it and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Michiko feels her body begin to tingle with the approach of her orgasm. "Oh Kakashi, I'm coming!" she moans, bucking against his face. He suddenly sucks harder on her clit and she comes, her cries of pleasure echoing in the quiet hospital room. As she climaxes, he gently nibbles on her tender bud with his teeth, intensifying her orgasm.

"Oh, Kakashi," she pants, her chest heaving. "That felt so good." She moans again as his tongue laps at her entrance, savoring the taste of her release. She abruptly shifts her body, removing her currently satisfied sex away from his ceaseless tongue. "I need a minute," she says breathlessly, getting up and standing next to the bed. "Oh my god, you're almost too good at that, you know?"

Kakashi chuckles lowly and licks his lips. "Mmm, it was my pleasure."

She watches his face as he stares at her moist sex hungrily, his hand drifting down to his painfully-erect cock. Before he can touch it, Michiko steps forward and brushes his hand away. "You're not allowed to pleasure yourself, Kakashi," she says. "Only I am allowed to pleasure you. If you try that again, I'll get my clothes and just leave you like that for the nurse to find. Understand?"

He draws his hand back like he's touched something hot and nods complacently, his gray eye downcast. "Yes Michiko, I understand."

Michiko smiles. "Good boy. You're such a quick learner – I'm impressed."

Before he can say anything else, she jumps back on the bed and quickly straddles his hips, the tip of his rock-hard arousal lightly touching her wet folds. He groans at the sensation but forces himself not to give into instinct and thrust into her, afraid she'll do what she threatened and leave. "You're being such a good boy, Kakashi," she says, smiling. "I'm so pleased."

Keeping her piercing blue eyes locked on his, she lines up his tip with her opening and impales herself on his rigid cock with torturous slowness, his hard length completely filling her. She groans and tilts her head back, her eyes closing in ecstasy as she enjoys the feeling of him inside her. Kakashi moans as she envelops him snugly, her dripping-wet core sheathing him like a glove.

"Remember what I said," she mutters as she tilts her head forward and meeting his eyes. "I'll take care of everything. You just lie back and enjoy the ride." Slowly, she begins to thrust, his hard member plunging deep inside her and hitting her sweet spot each time. "Oh, Kakashi," she sighs happily as she moves. "You feel so good."

She moans softly as Kakashi's rough hands cup the supple globes of her breasts, his callused fingers lightly stroking her hard nipples. He looks up at her through a haze of bliss, awestruck by her beauty as she sits above him. Her skin is a creamy, milky white, punctuated by blushing patches of red across her chest and hips. Her long green hair streams around her in a wild, wavy veil, flowing over her pale shoulders like waves in a dark ocean. She looks like a goddess, some magnificent, ethereal sex goddess who's deigned to grant his prayers by gracing him with her presence.

Not caring if it might set back his recovery, he quickly opens his scarred eyelid and looks at Michiko with his Sharingan, instantly memorizing the image of her perched atop him in the throes of pleasure. He closes it just as quickly without her even noticing.

Michiko begins to ride him faster, her breath coming out in harsh pants. She stretches forward, her hands pressing against his chest for support, and hungrily captures his lips with hers. They kiss breathlessly and passionately, mouths meeting in a tangle of lips and teeth and tongues as they moan and gasp with pleasure.

"Kakashi," Michiko gasps against his mouth, "I want you to come. I want you to come inside me."

Kakashi groans. "Michiko... I will. I'll come for you. Only for you."

Michiko moans at his words and pushes her hands against his chest, raising herself back into her former position. She increases her pace and feels her climax starting with the familiar tightness in her stomach.

"Kakashi... I'm going to come," she gasps. "I want you to come first. I want to feel it." She rubs her hands over his nipples, scratching them lightly with her fingernails. "Come for me, Kakashi. You belong to me, and I want you to come right now."

Kakashi groans and she feels his body tense beneath her. He thrusts into her once and she feels a sudden explosion of warmth as he comes deep inside her tight core. "Oh Michiko," he pants breathlessly. "Michiko, Michiko, Michiko... oh god."

As she hears him say her name over and over, she feels her pleasure reach its peak and she climaxes, screaming his name and falling forward onto his sweat-slickened chest, quivering and trembling. "Oh Kakashi," she gasps, feeling his heart beat rapidly against the side of her face. "Oh, I love you."

He brushes her sweat-dampened hair away from her face, his fingers gently grazing her cheek. "Michiko, I love you too." He feels her smile against his chest and he presses a firm kiss against her forehead.

They lay like that for a few moments longer, still connected in the most primal of ways, both reluctant to end the sensation of their bodies fitting so perfectly together. Then Michiko shifts to the side and slides her body away from his, both of them sighing at the loss of their perfect connection.

She lays next to him in the narrow bed, cozying her warm body snugly against his side. Kakashi sighs happily and brings his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him. Michiko smiles and nestles her head against his chest, her left arm laying across his taut stomach. "So I assume this means you want me to stay?" she asks, a little bemused.

He chuckles lowly. "Of course. It wasn't even a question." He smiles slightly. "As long as that's alright with you."

"Damn right it's alright with me!" she retorts, making him laugh. She absently traces her finger around his navel. "By the way, I'm sorry about being so, you know... dominant. I'm not... usually like that. At least, not really."

"It's okay," he says, gently grazing his fingers up and down the smooth skin of her back. "I kind of liked it."

She shifts her head and looks up at him wonderingly. "You did? Really?"

"Mm-hmm," he mumbles, his open gray eye peering into her blue ones. "No woman has ever taken control of me like that before. You may have surprised me a little, but I found it very erotic."

She smiles brilliantly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she says. "But next time, how about you get to be in charge? I may have liked dominating you, but I also like _being_ dominated. It's fun to be the submissive one sometimes."

Kakashi looks at her in surprise. "Next time? There's going to be a next time?"

Michiko nods slowly. "Well... yeah. Don't you want there to be?"

"Of course I do!" he exclaims, his eye wide. "I just thought..."

"Thought what?" Michiko asks.

"I still don't really understand _why_," he replies. "Why me?"

She frowns. "I don't understand what you mean, Kakashi."

He sighs. "What makes me so special?"

Michiko smiles. "Because you're _you_, and I love you." She tilts her head up to kiss his chin. "Don't question it, Kakashi – you just _are, _it just _is_, and you should just accept it and enjoy it. Okay?"

He grins. "Okay. I love you too, Michiko." Then he yawns, his mouth stretching wide. "I think you wore me out," he says tiredly. "I could use a nap."

She yawns too. "Yeah, tell me about it," she agrees. "A nap sounds pretty good right about now." She reaches across his body, pulling the thin blanket over their exhausted bodies and closing her eyes.

Just before sleep overtakes him, Kakashi listens to the calming sound of Michiko's slow, even breathing and thinks that if every visiting hour ended this way, he would gladly stay in the hospital forever.

The End


End file.
